


New Plan

by Dunuelos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Third Hokage is tired of hearing for calls to prevent Naruto from becoming a shinobi. So he decides to try something new.





	New Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto & Naruto Shippuuden © Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha. Any characters or materials used which refer to characters/material owned by those above are being used under fair use. No profit is being made by the author of this work.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Professor, the Third Hokage, The God of Shinobi, sat back in his chair within the Council meeting. A countil member was addressing the council about the most recent prank committed by one Uzumaki Naruto. Earlier that day, the street vendors on the main thoroughfare of Konoha had awoken to find that the facades of most stores covered in bright orange paint.

After a long chase through the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the ANBU had finally lost their quarry. Several civilians had made complaints to council members and several council members had demanded a meeting to discuss the matter.

"... demand that that monstor punished. Uzumaki should be prevented from attending the academy! He should be EXECUTED for the good of Konoha!" Several of the Clan heads on the Council gawked at the audacity of the civilian council member in saying that to the Hokage. Most knew that the little blond haired menace was a favorite of the Third's. Most were therefore shocked when there was no increased KI coming from their ultimate leader.

Finally, the civilian council member had run down and the Hokage sat there looking at the members of the Council. He was getting inordanately tired of dealing with the hostility of the villagers for the boy he looked on as a grandson. It was obvious that the current policy was not working and that the villagers would not accept Naruto as the hero he was for keeping the fox at bay ... 'Wait!' Sarutobi thought to himself. 'This may be the answer.'

The Hokage sat straight in his chair and in a formal voice said, "For the remainder of this council, what is discussed is an S-Class Secret." When all of the council members had agreed, he looked at the council and asked, "What women within the village are due to give birth soon?"

All of the council looked at each other perplexed. Finally one of the civilians asked, "Of what importance is this, Hokage-Sama?"

Hiruzen looked very old as said, "Who here is aware of the burden that is carried by Uzumaki?" When all had nodded with a positive reply, he continued, "Well, if we execute Uzumaki Naruto, we will have to have a new baby to put the Kyuubi Kitsune within ready."

Many of the clan heads looked shocked, while the civilians looked confused. "Would not the demon die if Uzumaki was executed?"

The Hokage shook his head. "No. The only thing holding the Kyuubi at bay is the life and willpower of Uzumaki Naruto. If he should die, the demon would become free and we would need a newborn baby to seal the Bijuu within once more." The Hokage sat back up at the ceiling thoughtfully for a moment. "Of course, we will need a fuuinjutsu master who is willing to sacrifice himself to seal the bijuu once more." He then looked back to a particular council-woman. "Council-member Haruno."

The frightened woman looked at the Hokage. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Your daughter is very intelligent, yes?" She nodded. "She is beginning the academy soon, correct?" She nodded again. "Because only a Uzumaki trained as a shinobi would be strong enough to perform sealing of the Kyuubi without sacrificing themselves, we will need someone who is well-trained as a shinobi who is intelligent enough to learn it. Of course, she will have to sacrifice herself to do so." The hokage shook his head sadly. "Since the destruction of Uzushiogakure, there were no more Uzumaki fuuinjitsu masters available. This is the reason the Yondaime had to sacrifice himself to seal the Kyuubi away when it attacked. If we don't allow Uzumaki to become a shinobi, this is the only way to ensure that there will be someone available to seal the Kyuubi away once more."

"So, your options are: 1) Lock up Uzumaki and prevent him from becoming a shinobi. One of the village council members will have to have a child which can be used to hold the Kyuubi Kitsune away from the village. Allow one of your children to learn Fuuinjitsu well enough so that they can seal a bijuu. Of course, once they sacrifice themself to seal it away, we will have to have another master waiting who is trained enough to sacrifice themself to do it again later. So we will have to have another child ready to be trained to repeat this as needed. Or. 2) Allow Uzumaki Naruto to become a shinobi, and once one of his children is old enough they can be trained in fuuinjitsu enough to seal away the bijuu next time it is necessary."

The Hokage stood up. "Well, of course you may discuss this and make your recommendations to me in the next meeting. However, this will be the only time I will relax the restrictions on the secret of Uzumaki Naruto. Once you leave the council chambers today, once again the law I made regarding this matter will be in effect. I will be expecting your recommendations in a sealed scroll by the end of the day."

* * *

The Hokage ignored the shocked silence in the room, as well as the shouts that could be heard once the doors closed. Needless to say, he didn't think that he would hear many calls for inprisonment and execution today.

"I wonder if Naruto would like to get some Ramen."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to adopt this idea and expand. Follow the logical progression. I'd like to see what other fanfiction authors could come up with - starting here.


End file.
